GG: The Next Generation
by DeadlyDaughterOfHermes
Summary: "As summer comes to a close you're going to want the dish on our favorite Upper East Siders to survive the school year- so, buckle up, bitches, 'cuz it's one hell of a ride." The next generation of GG victims have made their marks on the UES, following in their parents steps. Stand by as their scandals and secrets are exposed through Gossip Girl, who is back and better than ever!


**GG: The Next Generation:**

**A/N:**** PLEASE READ! Hola, so a few things you should know before you read this- 1. Updates might take a while. 2. I am aware that Henry's age doesnt really make sense compared to the age of the others and the time line of the show, however, I wanted him to be relevent to the plot line so he had to be somewhere around the same age, my apologies. 3. The cannon pairings are Danrena and Chair- I am a Nenny shipper, but in this story Nate is divorced from Kayla, who is the mother to his children and Jenny is a single mother who never married. 4. Short character descriptions will be posted on my profile. Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: Gossip Girl does not belong to me- only the OC's and the plot do. **

* * *

Chapter One:

_As summer comes to a close you're going to want the dish on our favorite Upper East Siders to survive the school year- so, buckle up, bitches, 'cuz it's one hell of a ride._

_Spotted: Wittle Waldorf walking hand and hand in the park with the gf, careful H, it might seem perfect- but, as we know all too well on the UES, if you keep digging, you'll find an unbelievable amount of dirt. So, watch your back, Baby Bass, Anya might seem like a keeper, but she's hiding something._

Henry Waldorf-Bass pocketed his phone, rolling his eyes. He was 21 years old- when was Gossip Girl going to leave him alone? She'd been trailing him since the ninth grade!

Sure, he was the first son of two original Gossip Girl famous Upper East Siders, but, was she really going to watch his every move for the rest of his life?

More importantly, was she going to watch Anya's? He was certainly used to all the drama, but Anya Dane was not- as a matter of fact she wasnt even from New York.

Henry had met her in his freshman year at Yale. He had spotted the petite blonde struggling to carry all of her bags and he hoped at the opportunity to "save" a damsel in distress. Two weeks later he asked her out and they'd been together ever since.

Henry was used to the rumors and the drama, he had put up with it all through high school and even through college, but Anya wasnt. He refused to sit back and watch Gossip Girl attack someone that he cared about, simply for the fun of it. Gossip Girl was going to pay.

You might think that being the son of Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf, Henry would be ruthless and manipulative- but no, he was everything good about his parents: ambitious, driven, classy, witty and smart.

He might not be able to destroy Gossip Girl on his own- but with a family like the Waldorf-Bass', you could be sure that the infamous blogger was in trouble.

* * *

Zoë Waldorf-Bass, moaned, poping up from under the sheets as her cell phone rang. No one was stupid enough to call her while she was working- so it must have been important.

The twenty-something year old man underneath her started to complain, "I paid for-" Zoë cut him off as she read her caller ID- Henry.

"It's my brother, Shut up will you?" She answered the phone as she climbed out of the queen sized bed, wraping herself in the sheets, "Hello, Henry. This better be good, I'm working."

"You? Working? The only thing you've ever worked on is scheming. How could-" Zoë cut him off, glancing back at the client lying in bed, "Do you want to insult me or do you want my help?"

Henry cleared hus throat, "How'd you know I needed your help?"

Zoë snorted, "Please, thats the only reason anyone ever calls me these days- for revenge. I checked Gossip Girl before, it's about Anya. You want me to dig up some dirt on her before Gossip Girl finds out her secrets, right?" Zoë boredly picked at her dark colored nails.

Henry snapped, "Wrong. I know everything about Anya. This is about Gossip Girl. Youre right, I want revenge- but I want to keep Anya out of this. Its between me, you and Gossip Girl. I'll give you details at lunch today at Lemon."

Zoë looked back at the aggrivated male, now sitting up on the bed, raising his brows, "Be there in a half hour, not a minute later."

She hung up the phone and dropped the sheets around her ankles, "Lets make this quick, shall we?"

* * *

Evelyn Humphrey sat atthe polished white table in her least favorite resteraunt, Lemon, across from her cousin, Stella.

The pair looked nothing alike, Stella with her stringy pale blonde hair down to her waist, big clear blue eyes coated in thick eyeliner, pale skin, her willowy frame and her floral patterned flowy skirt, and Evelyn with her godess-like tan and golden bouncy curls, big brown eyes, bountiful curves, and her highwaisted denim cutoffs with patterned tights underneath, but their looks did have something in common- they both appeared as if they did not belong on the UES.

But they did belong- Stella was the daughter of famous designer Jenny Humphrey, while Evelyn was the result of former IT girl Serena Van Der Woodsen and world renouned author Dan Humphrey.

Stella was the UES bad girl, always partying and living it up, while Evelyn was a bit harder to figure out. She took after her grandfather- Rufus, with her love of music and playing guitar, but she was a bit of a wild child as well, perhaps that was why the pair got allong so well.

They were in the middle of giggling over sips of zero calorie iced tea, when a pair of petite hands, with long, manicured fingers slammed on the empty table space between them.

Evelyn's eyes trailed up from the tips of the girls pink painted nails, to her thin wrists covered in a Tiffany bracelet, up her skinny tanned arms, to her shoulders which were clad in the thin white straps of a cute sundress, up her bare neck and to her young face.

It was the face of Nora Waldorf-Bass, and a sour look was placed upon it. Her miniscule button nose was scrunched up and her brown doe eyes were glaring daggers at Stella.

"Hello, Nora. Long time-no see, I think it was the middle of July when I saw you last... Whered you spend your August?" Stella chirpped away, ignoring the glare directed at her.

Nora opened her mouth, outraged, "Dont play games with me, Stella! You know Im not here to catch up. You put up this charade and you think I wont-" Nora was cut off by the sound of her own name being called.

"Nora?" She whipped around, her long mane of dark blonde hair slapping Evelyn across the face.

Nora's brother, Henry Waldorf-Bass, was making his way across the resteraunt in her direction. The bitter look washed off her face and was replaced with a fake smile as she rushed to hug her older brother, "Henry, what are you doing here?"

"I came to meet Zoë. Its ironic that she told me not to be late, yet shes running behind." Henry sighed.

Nora smiled, adjusting her pink headband, "Well, its a miracle youve even got her to come out at all, I havent seen her since July."

Henry furrowed his brow, "Really?" He then peered around Nora to see who she had been talking with and when he spotted his close family friends he broke into a smile, "I didnt know you were here with them, Nora."

Evelyn murmered, "Neither did I." Henry gave a nod, "Well, Ill leave you to what ever it is youre discussing. I see Zoë."

As if on cue, his sister burst through the doors, dressed in black wedges, a red blouse and a black pair of shorts, followed by Leo Waldorf-Bass, his wavy brown locks bouncing up and down as he sauntered through the doors, a smirk in place and his wide brown doe eyes aglow with curiosity.

Henry frowned, "Zoë, I said-" Zoë emidiately cut him off, "Brother, dearest, as much as Id love to have lunch, just the two of us- the evil elf discovered something that may be of value to you."

Leo smirked, his dimples flaring, "Lets get down to business, shall we?"

Zoë marched right over and steered Henry and Leo into an empty table, her silky black locks swishing behind her.

As the trio walked away, Evelyn noted how upset Nora looked to be left behind, but she decided to leave it, not wanting to be torn apart on Gossip Girl. Stella, on the otherhand was a bit more fearless and she didnt care if she self destructed, so she said, "Aw, dont worry Nora- Im sure its nothing important, just family bonding. You can-"

Stella didnt have a chance to finish, Nora had stormed out the door, her pink sandals hitting the ground, furiously as she made her exit.

_Looks like theres a Waldorf-Bass family meeting, but Nora missed the memo. Dont worry N, sure blood's thicker than water, but who wants blood when you can drown your sorrows with daddys scotch?_

* * *

Brooklyn Humphrey was bored, then again, she usualy was. But this boredness was over whelming. She sat in the Archibalds apartment waiting for her brother, Zach to finish up talking to his best friend, Hannah Archibald.

After five more gruling minutes Booklyn hopped to her expensively decorated feet and stormed down the hallway to Hannahs room. She slammed open the door with such a force that Hannah toppled off her bed. Zach groaned, "Jeeze, Brook, just cuz youre the queen doesnt mean you can do whatever you want."

Brooklyn winced, the queen title was really getting old, she couldnt wait to graduate and pass the "honor" on to some other spoiled brat. All the crown brought was unbelievable expectations and several horrible (but true) stereotypes.

"Yes it does!" Brooklyn snapped, "Get up, we're leaving. I have to meet Peyton for lunch."

Zach rolled his eyes, "I can walk home alone, we live two blocks away!"

Brooklyn gave a smirk, "Not any more. After the stunt you pulled in July, youre lucky mom and dad are letting you out of the house, even if it is to see Hannah."

At the sound of her name, Hannah hopped to her feet, "Yea, you probably should get going, Zach. Maya gets home from school soon and I dont want her to know you were here- you know she had that big crush on you up until a few weeks ago." Hannah snorted and Zach just blushed.

Brooklyn sighed, impatiently, "I still cant believe her summer school is still going on! Summer is almost over!"

Hannah shrugged, "Yea well its two classes a day, it ends in two days. She did fail every class possible though, so she should be glad shes even allowed at Constance next year."

Brooklyn nodded, "Yea, come on, Zach, I have plans."

Zach gathered his things and said goodbye, following Brooklyn out the door and to the elevator.

Before they reached the bottom, Brooklyn adjusted her glasses and said, "So when did it happen?"

Confused, Zach furrowed his brow, "When did what happen?" Brooklyn retorted, "The kiss?"

Zachs cheeks instantly flared up, "W-what are you talking about?"

Brooklyn simply replied, "I could _taste _the awkwardness in the room. Its never awkward between you two unless you have a new girlfriend, which you do not, or something romantic happens between you. Remember eight grade when she kissed your cheek? You didnt talk to her for a week."

Zach gaped at her, "A few weeks ago... But how did you-"

Brooklyn smirked, "Please, Im the queen. Its just a wonder Gossip Girl hasnt found out yet- shes been itching for some action between you two for ages."

Zach stuttered, "It wasnt like that- it was an accident. Look you cant tell any one- Hannah already hates me-"

He was cut off by the ding of the elevator door opening, the pair was greeted by the scowling face of Maya Archibald, impatiently holding up several books, weighing down her petite frame, she brushed passed the teo in a frenzy to get in the elevator and they stepped out.

"Dont worry, Zach- your secrets safe with me." Zach let out a sigh of relief, giving his sister a look of gratitude. But she wasnt done yet, "...For a price..."

_As the seasons change the temperature drops, but the gossip still stays hot and juicy. We all need our fix to get us through the school year, so stay tuned UES, I've got alot in store. You know you love me. -XOXO Gossip Girl_


End file.
